Espirito de Natal
by Milk Black
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura ... Época de Natal, uma pessoa Solitaria, pode encontrar o seu amor....


****

Nome:

_Espírito de Natal_

**Autor:** Milk Black

**Capitulos: **1 (único)

**Status: **Terminada

**Tipo:** Universo Alternativo( U.A) Gênero: Romance

**Shipper:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Censura: **Livre

Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Só o Sasuke, claro.**

**(N/A)** _Não sou de fazer agradecimentos, nem dedicatória em minhas fics... Mas dessa vez, decidi por fazer um._

_Eu queria primeiramente agradecer a Deus, por ele sempre esteve comigo, e sempre estará. Sem ele eu não estaria aqui hoje... Agradecer minha família, por todo apoio. Ao Daniel, amor da minha vida... E amigos..._

_À Thami e Mandi, que estão longe, mas sempre comigo... Obrigada pelo apoio..._

_Essa one foi feita há algum tempo. Num momento brisa, durante uma aula de matemática extremamente chata... Escrevi para posta-la na época do Natal._

_E eu dedico essa one a Agatha, meu anjo, minha estrela guia..._

**_Minha primeira Fic aqui... espero que gostem.... Boa Leitura...

* * *

_**

**_---x---x---_**

**_Espírito de Natal_**

**_---x---x---_**

**  
**_1987. 21 de Dezembro, 17: 23 hs._

Eu tinha oito anos nessa época. Era inverno e os pequenos flocos de neve castigavam o gramado bem cuidado do jardim de minha residência em Tókio.

A árvore de cerejeira do meu quintal já não havia mais flores e eu era a única criança da quadra que não estava lá fora, fazendo bonecos de neve ou arremessando bolas de gelo no colega.

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal e eu não estava nem um pouco animada para data que estava por vir. Nem um pouco preparada.

O Natal nunca fez nenhuma importância pra mim.

Na minha casa, nessa data, jantávamos cedo e íamos dormir na hora de sempre, por volta das dezenove horas. Não havia arvore de Natal nem pernil.

**_----------------------------_**

_2003. 24 de Dezembro, 21:17 hs._

Logo que perdi meus pais, aos 18 anos, fui morar sozinha numa cidade próxima a Tókio.

Não me sinto feliz em não ter ninguém com quem conversar, desabafar, divertir... Amar.

Não gosto da solidão. Mas alem dos meus pais, nunca tive ninguém.

Pensando na minha vida. Tudo que construí ate agora, não me valeu de quase nada.

Tenho estudos, um bom trabalho e tenho uma condição de vida alta.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas às vezes sinto falta de alguém.

Já sai com alguns homens e já ate namorei alguns. Mas não quis nada serio. Acho, que na verdade, nunca me apaixonei. Nunca amei.

Há alguns meses conheci um cara. Tem 26 anos – é dois anos mais velho que eu. Mas eu sei que o que sinto por ele não é só amizade. Já saímos algumas vezes, mais não sou me envolver seriamente com os homens.

Sasuke Uchiha, seu nome. É um moreno lindíssimo. Eu realmente tenho bom gosto. É sócio da empresa que eu trabalho. Um homem super gentil, fino, e tem o mesmo gosto pra musica, bebida, comida... que eu.

Imagine eu, Sakura Haruno ficar sem graça, sem vocabulário na frente um homem? ...

Queria que ele tivesse aqui... passando o Natal comigo. Só nos dois...

Ele foi passar o Natal com seus pais. Como eu queria ter uma família...

E eu estava ali, sentada no sofá da minha sala, vendo o fogo crepitar na lareira, com uma taça de vinho. Não havia ceia, nem arvore de Natal.

Foi quando o relógio marcou vinte e duas horas, que eu me dei conta que não era o barulho do apartamento ao lado que me incomodava, e sim, a alegria, o espírito de natal.

Eu me dei conta que eu podia mudar isso.

Levantei-me do sofá e fui ate a geladeira, peguei uma bandeja que continha um pavê de amendoim. Ino, minha colega de trabalho havia trazido, a fim de me convencer a passar o Natal com o pessoal do escritório.

Peguei a bandeja, cobri com um pano de prato, peguei minha bolsa, a chave do carro, e sai em direção a Tókio.

A neve cobria todo calçamento da estrada. Acho, que pela primeira vez na vida, não desisti na primeira oportunidade. Desci do carro e segui o restante do caminho a pé. Eu estava devidamente agasalhada, mas sentia meus lábios racharem devido ao frio.

Após alguns minutos andando, já estava batendo a porta da casa dos Uchihas. Uma senhora baixinha e gordinha veio atender a porta, não devia ter mais que 50 anos. Já nos conhecíamos brevemente, mas estava surpresa com minha visita. Mesmo assim, não hesitou em me convidar para entrar.

A casa estava cheia. E a decoração estava linda. Vários presentes enchendo a árvore de natal. E varias crianças correndo pela casa.

Naquela casa reinava o verdadeiro espírito de natal.

A Senhora Uchiha me desejou Feliz Natal e recebeu a bandeja. Logo que perguntei por Sasuke, ele apareceu com uma bandeja e um pernil assado nos braços. Na cabeça uma toquinha de Papai Noel, que tirava todo ar sério que o terno deixava.

Sasuke sorriu pra mim e eu fiquei um pouco sem graça. Mas logo, mesmo sem perceber já estava devolvendo o sorriso. Colocou o pernil na mesa e veio me abraçar. No canto de sua boca havia um pedaço de cereja, que eu limpei com o polegar. Percebi que todos da casa me olhavam...

Já tinha cumprimentado todos da festa, e a ceia já havia terminado. Um pouco antes a oração, e logo depois a entrega dos presentes. As crianças estavam se divertindo na sala e eu e Sasuke estávamos na varanda conversando já fazia algum tempo.

Haru, seu sobrinho veio lhe mostrar o carrinho automático que havia ganhado. Sasuke sorriu para o garoto e disse que era lindo o presente. O ajudou a ligar e Haru saiu correndo, sorrindo.

Sasuke voltou a virar pra mim e sorriu. Ele me abraçou e eu retribuí fortemente. Ele me beijou e ficamos ali na varanda, vendo os flocos de neve caírem lá fora...

**_----------------------------_**

_24 de Dezembro, 21: 35 hs._

Já era noite quando finalmente consegui arrumar as crianças. Keiko, o mais velho, já tinha três anos e a Ayko a mais nova tinha um ano e meio.

Sasuke e eu casamos seis meses após o Natal de 2003.

A partir daquele dia eu reconheci o verdadeiro espírito de Natal. O verdadeiro poder do Amor. E uma linda Família.

Já havíamos colocado os presentes no carro. E Sasuke colocava Ayko na cadeirinha do carro. Fiquei esperando com Keiko na varanda e logo Sasuke o carregou para o pequeno não pisar na neve.

Já estava com seis meses de gravidez e não agüentava mais carregar Keiko que já estava bem pesadinho.

Miyako, nossa pequena, nasceria em março.

Sasuke colocou Keiko no carro e eu já ia descendo as escadas da varanda com um pouco de dificuldade. Soltei um gritinho quando vi que Sasuke me pegou no colo. Colocou-me no carro, e seguiu em direção a casa de sua mãe.

Olhando para Ayko, falando algumas palavras novas e Keiko, brincando com um dinossauro, percebi que agora, realmente tinha uma família. Sasuke passou a mão na minha barriga e logo Miyako deu um chute. Sorri pra ele, que deu um breve selinho, e arrancou o carro.

Agora eu entedia o verdadeiro espírito de Natal. Família. Amor. Carinho...

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fim_**

**_----------------------------_**

_Significado dos nomes: _

_- Keiko: Primeiro filho_

_- Ayko: Amor_

_- Miyako: Criança nascida em março_

_

* * *

_Me falem se gostaram ou não...

Façam uma Autora Feliz...

**Deixe Review...**


End file.
